


The Prince and the Flower

by Ganthet2814



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganthet2814/pseuds/Ganthet2814
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Jiraiya “The Legendary Toad Sage” was headed to the Village of Uzu. He made the trip twice a year if his spy network or other duties allowed. He was a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was headed to see his old friend and mentor Seto Uzumaki. He was the Kage of the Village Hidden in the Eddys. He was also the Father of his student Minato Namikaze’s wife Kushina. Minato was now the Hokage, which freed Jiraiya up easier, Minato would handle the spy network for him in his absence. 

Jiraiya was just heading over the last hill when he heard and felt something truly frightening. He saw a giant burnt orange colored fox. It was the Nine tailed demon of legend. Quickly pushing chakra into his legs he ran toward the village which is destroyed and burning. Just before he made it to the village center the demon disappeared. He ran to find Kushina’s brother holding an infant child, his wife lay dead in the court yard that was little more than a battle ground.

“Master Jiraiya.. I don’t not have much time… Take my son Naruto with you…. Hurry” Jiraiya went to his side.

“Miko. What happened? Where is Seto?" 

Miko looked at him. The light in his eyes was slowly fading. “Dead in the first attack. Someone set that demon lose on us. I was able to seal it away. Inside Naruto, but the cost was my life. Take him to Kushina please.” As Jiraiya took the child from him. Miko smiled and handed him a scroll. “This is the key to the seal used, there is also a letter that will explain everything. Watch over him for me.” Jiraiya looked at redheaded child how’s hair was now turning an orange/red color

. “I will. You have my word.” That was the last thing Miko heard before he dropped to the ground dead. Jiraiya quickly left the village. Once outside he summons Gamabunta.

“Jiraiya? What happened here?” Bunta asked.

“Someone attacked Uzu with a tailed beast. The demon killed everyone, expect this child. I need to get back to the village fast, can you help me?”

“Of course I can. Climb on.” With that Bunta took Jiraiya and Naruto back to the village.

Izumo and Kotetsu were at their station as the front gate guards. At this time of day it was peaceful. There were just teams returning from missions and supplies coming and going. That was all about to change, as a giant toad landed in front of the gate and a white haired man quickly moved through as the toad vanished in a puff of smoke.

“Quickly you two, find Tsunade and have her meet me at the Hokage residents.” Jiraiya ordered.  
. “Of course Lord Jiraiya!” Izumo said as he leapt away.  
“And you send some Anbu to Uzu. Tell them they are to guard the village and not to touch anything until they hear from me or the Hokage.” Kotetsu nods and signals for the Anbu and relays the orders. With that Jiraiya heads to the Hokage’s home.

“What do you mean my family is dead and the village is destroyed!” Kushina yells, tears in her eyes she had lost her entire family all but her nephew Naruto which she was holding.

“That is what I saw when I got there. Uzu was a blaze and the Nine Tailed Demon Fox was in the center bigger than life. Miko gave me Naruto and and told me what happened. Scroll has the key to the seal and also a letter to you.” Jiraiya said as he downed more sake. Minato looked at the scroll, he understood some of how the seal worked right away. It was solid and would let Naruto adjust to tailed beast chakra as he aged, adding it to his own. The boy would be a powerhouse when he was older.

“I have to bring this up to the council in the morning. I will also send more men to Uzu to see if anyone else survived.” He added. “Also we need to secure the Uzumaki Clan scrolls and sealing arts. As it stands now Kushina and Naruto are the last of that Clan.”

Kushina looked down at her nephew. “Minato. We are keeping him. We are the only family he has in this world. I am not going to let Danzo or the village decide his fate!”

Minato knew that once Kushina made up her mind there was no changing it. “I agree. Naruto will be raised by us as part of our family.” 

About that time a very sleepy red haired girl came down the stairs. “Mom, Dad what’s going on?” Little Tayuya asked. Kushina looks at her daughter.

“Everything is fine honey. This is your cousin Naruto he is coming to live here with us.” Kushina leaned down to let Tayuya see him. Her eyes lit up.

“Does that mean Uncle Miko is here?” The tears that had been drying up in Kushina’s eye now started again. Minato went to her side.

“No Tayuya. Your Uncle, Aunt and Grandfather are gone.”As the family was dealing with their lose, Tsunade comes into check over Naruto and help in anyway she could.

Sixteen years later.

A blond ponytail swung back and forth as Ino Yamanaka was walking to get a certain carrot top before heading to the academy for the graduation tests. She also had something she wanted to tell him, but that would wait until later. She had convinced her father to let her have a party to celebrate her class graduating and becoming Ninja. The certain redhead was Naruto Namikaze. He was the adopted son of Minato Namikaze the current Hokage. He was also her best friend and she hoped more. She had fallen hard for the entrujetic redhead with a smile as bright as the sun. Of course her other friends either didn’t care or happy for her. The one that kind of didn’t get it was Sakura. She was into the emo prince known as Sasuke Uchiha. As far as she was concerned no one measured up to him, but Naruto was holding back when the two would spar. Naruto was taught both of his parents styles of Taijutsu. Which were both devastating. If he didn’t hold back he could cripple his opponents. Of course this did not set well with the Uchiha. He wanted to prove he was better and grab as much power as he could to reach his goal. Avenging his family. His brother Itachi had killed them all. Leaving only Sasuke. Which had made him damaged goods. Sakura would figure that out eventually. She turned on to the lane that lead to the Namikaze’s home. Unlike most Hokage that lived in large compounds, Minato had a modest house in one of the older parts of the village. He wasn’t like most of the Kage before him, he didn’t come from a famous clan or family, no he was an orphan. He also was bring real change to how things worked in the village. One of his experiments was to have academy classes graduate at 16 as opposed to 13. This did not go over well with old guard like Elder Danzo. He was a believer in the old ways and that strength was everything, you must appear strong to others to keep them in line. This idea is what lead to many of the wars that had happened. Minato wanted to stop the cycle of violence that plagued the shinobi world. Ino didn’t really mind the longer wait. They still work missions and trained like any other ninja They came out better prepared. Also meant she could be around her favorite carrot top more. 

As she reached the house she knocked and went in. Kushina, Naruto’s mother was in the kitchen making breakfast. 

“Hey Mrs. Namikaze. Is he up yet?” Ino asked her. The redhead said over her shoulder.

“No Ino he isn’t. Must have been up late studying. Could you get him up for me, I’ll have his breakfast ready in a minute.”

“Ok.” The blond smiled and ran up the stairs to Naruto’s room, where she ran into Tayuya on her way down.

“Hey Tayu. Headed out?”

“Ya. Got a mission today. Be gone for a few days, keep an eye on my brother for me.” 

“Will do.” Ino answered. Tayuya just shook her head and went to grab breakfast and head out. She wondered to herself if her little brother would figure out that a certain blond she just passed liked him more than in a friend kind of way. Ino got to the top of the stairs, and just walked into his room like she always did. And stopped at the site before her. He was sprawled out on his bed in nothing but his boxers, and she liked what she saw. He was laying in the middle of a rats nest of books and scrolls.

“Hey Ino. Like what you see?” He said to her, his eyes still shut. She nodded her head. A smile came to his face as a blue eye popped open.

“Looking good blondie.” He joked with her as he sat up.  
“Could say the same thing about you.” She thought to herself.

“Get that toned butt up, your moms got breakfast ready.” He smiled at her.

“Ok, ok. I’ll get up.” 

“So daddy is let me throw a party tonight. It'll be the last time we get to have fun before the seriousness of the Ninja life.” She told him as they walked to the Academy.

“Sounds fun.” He replied. She nodded her head.

“You got to come. Need to talk to you about something.” She playfully bumped into him.

“Cool. Have something to do for dad, but I will try to make it. An Ino party is not to be missed after all.” She smiled.

“That’s right! So you better be there.” She told him. He smiled shook his head. He was wearing tan cargo pants stopped just above his ankle, black t-shirt and an orange hoodie and black sandals. She was wearing a purple mini skirt the stopped before her knees, black spandex shorts, purple crop top, mesh covering both knees and elbows and black sandals. Of course there were people staring at them. The looks ranged from, why would she be with him, to pretty much a death stare. For the most part they ignored them. They were both used to it. They continued on there way to the academy. 

She was worried. Everything went fine, or so she thought. She didn’t see him outside with everyone else. When she asked Iruka, he told her he hadn’t passed. That was crazy! He was one of the top two in the class. He couldn’t fail. So here she was speeding through the trees trying to locate him. One of the things they had in common was they were both sensor types. Naruto was better at it than her, but she could find his chakra signature easily. He wasn’t trying to hide. She found him and made a beeline right for him. She came to a stop just before the clearing he was in. He must have been waiting for someone, and he was talking to them now.

“I am impressed Naruto. You pulled that off nicely.” Mizuki told him. “Now hand over the scroll and I take it care of it from here.”

“But, I haven’t showed you the jutsu I learned from it yet.” He weaved a sign, “Shadow Clone Jutsu!” He made ten copies of himself.

“Very good, but I need you to give me the scroll now.” Mizuki was starting to get upset, he wanted to get the scroll kill Naruto and gone before anyone was the wiser.

“I don’t know, Dad seemed pretty upset when I took this. I think I should take it back now.” Naruto told him. Turning around to leave. Mizuki pulled one of the large shurikens he had on his back and threw it.

“I need that scroll to gain power and wealth. NOW DIE DEMON!!” Naruto spun around, Kodachi ready and deflected the incoming shuriken. “Why won’t you die demon. You know what you are right? You are the Nine tailed demon fox that destroyed Uzu wiping out the Uzumzki clan.” Naruto seemed unfazed by this news.

“I contain it. I am not it. You should know how sealing works, also I’ve known of it sense I was five.” Ino was in shock, but it did explain a lot. Most of the village hated him. When they were kids he had very few friends, most parents would grab their child and leave when he would show up. But, he was so kind, sweet, her heart always auged for him, and then over time she had fallen for him. He wasn’t a demon. “You know, Dad knows why you want this and who you are trying to deliver it to. So if you don’t mind, I think I will leave the rest to Inu and Bear.” Two Anbu appeared next to Mizuki. Bear slapped a restriction seal on him. Inu walked up to Naruto, he handed over the Scroll of Sealing and Inu mushed up his hair affectionately. 

After the Anbu left with Mizuki in tow, Naruto was setting on fallen tree. He was calming himself some before he headed out. Ino landed in front of him.

“So you heard all of that?” He asked. She nodded her head. He could see worry and sorrow in her eyes. “I suppose you don’t want to be around me anymore.” He stood dusting himself off. “I can’t blame you. Who wants to be around a guy who has a demon sealed in him.” That was when her hand flew, a slap was heard echoing in the clearing.

“You idiot! I have been worried sick about you! And don’t think for a minute, I am just going to abandon you. Not after all this time.” Her tone was like that of a mother scolding a child. She looked like she was going to cry. He held his cheek, looking down as if taking a scolding.

“You know son. I think she is trying to tell you something. Aren’t you Ino?” Naruto’s father came out of the tree line. She moved towards him, her hand touched his cheek. He looked up at her, there was something else in those pale blue eyes, something he had only seen in his mother’s eyes. Love, he saw love.

“I have been in love with you for awhile now, so I don’t care about whatever is sealed in you. You are not that demon, you are the man I love.” With that she kissed him.

The Next day.  
Ino had been very reluctant to leave Naruto’s side. The news about what he was, was unimportant to her. They had returned to the party and enjoyed themselves. Of course she spent most of her time with him. But now was the time for team placement. She would love to be on the same team as Naruto, that wouldn’t happen. She would be teamed with Shikamaru and Choji. Their families had been friends and allies for what seemed like forever. The Ino-Shika- Cho trio was always something, and would always be, and she was fine with that, but being with him would be great as well. He would more likely with Sasuke and Sakura. His team would be stacked from the top level genin of their year. 

So it was that her and Shikamaru and Choji were at one of the training grounds Getting to know their sensei Asuma Sarutobi. He was the son of the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. They would be tested again of course, but these nine rookies would pass. 

In another training field, Elder Danzo stood , hidden away from site. Watching Team Seven. Two of the three interested him, the third if she continued her studies in the Medical Ninjutsu, might be of use someday. Danzo was a man that valued power and strength above all else. So the last Uchiha and the Ninetails container were just what he was looking for. 

“Elder Danzo is there something I can do for you?” A lazy voice sounded from behind him. 

“You know what one of your students hold? He should have been mine to mold into a weapon of great power. Now ...” Danzo didn’t even turn around.

“Naruto? Yes, I do know what he holds, and last I heard you were ordered to stay clear of him. If Sensei and Lady Kushina find out you have been spying on him…” He let the threat hang there.

“Minato would not dare make a move against me, he doesn’t have the stomach for that kind of play.” Danzo said, knowing that Kakashi might be angered by it. But he was to be disappointed today.

“Actually you might be surprised about what would happen. The last person that threatened Naruto… Well let’s just say it wasn't pretty, and leave it at that.” Kakashi sighed looking over at his team. Sakura was in the middle of her other teammates keeping them from killing each other. 

“I also know that you might have had something to do with what happened to Sasuke’s family and left him damaged goods. So if you would be so kind as to leave my students alone, so what happened to the men you had watching them, won’t happen to you.” With that Kakashi disappeared leaving four Root Anbu in twitching pile where he stood.Danzo just sighed and left his men where they lay. 

In the center of the village was the Hokage tower. Inside the uppermost office was one Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. He was currently working on the bain of people in his position, paperwork. But like the man that was setting on the couch by the window, he had a secret to getting done quicker. Shadow Clones. Shadow Clone Jutsu was used mainly for recon, and information gathering. It also worked great for paperwork. Currently there were five Minato’s setting at desks working on this or that.

“So Elder Danzo is at it again?” Minato asked the small brown pug that was setting on desk in front of him.

“Ya, Kakashi noticed him and four of his Root Anbu. He pressed the point to stay away but…”

“Doubt he would. Thank you Pukun. Tell Kakashi to keep an eye out.” He told the Pukun, who bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke to relay the message.

“So he is up to his old tricks again?” Lord Third said looking at the a small orange book he was read half reading. 

“Ya.If Kushina found out I would have to send Anbu to protect him.” Minato said with a bit of a chuckle. Lord Third also laughed at the thought as well. “Going to have to do something sooner than later I guess.” 

“I tried to disawy him from his actions, but it has gotten me nowhere, and those other two busy bodies. Tobirama-sensei would be ashamed of how they have handled their positions.”

“I don’t blame you Hirazen. As far as the other two advisor, they are easily dealt with. Danzo has a private army loyal only to him. He might have to be retired as they say.” Minato did like this course of action, but Danzo had been trying to undermine his authority for sometime now. Yes he would have to element the problem, before it causes more issues than it already has.

“So how did everything go with your team today?” Kushina asked her son. He had pretty much just walked into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair at the table. 

“Would have gone smoother if the mighty Uchiha hadn’t tried to do everything on his own. I swear he doesn’t know the first thing about what being on a team means.” Naruto and Sasuke were oil and water, they didn’t mix well. There was the potential for them to be a powerful team if he could get his act together and stop worrying about gaining power. 

“Did I hear something about my pest of a cousin.” Obito Uchiha was different then most Uchiha, well considering that he, Itachi and Sasuke were all that was left of the Clan, he was still the odd one. 

“Hey Uncle Obito. How’s Aunt Rin?” Naruto asked. Minato had managed to save Obito and Rin just before things got worse. Rin now had the Three Tails sealed inside her, and like Naruto was learning to work with the “demons” as most call them. But she was further along than Naruto was. The Ninetails was uncooperative to say the least.

“She’s fine. She was going to stop by, but got tied up with work at the hospital.” He told his adoptive nephew, musing his hair. Naruto swatted his hand away. 

“So how are things going between you and that blond I saw you hanging around.” He asked the goofy grin that he always seemed to wear. 

Naruto just glared at adoptive uncle. “Everythings going fine. We have been best friends forever, so being together is easy.” Naruto knew Obito was teasing him about Ino.

Kushina set a cup of tea in front of Naruto tormentor, then bonked him on the head. “Leave the boy alone Obito. What goes on between him and Ino is his business.” Obito rubbed the top off his head.

“Hey! That hurt!” He whined. Naruto laughed. His family was a lot of things, but boring was not one of them.

Hokage Tower.

Minato hated to do what he had to do. Danzo was making things difficult to say the least. The young boy named Sai that he sent to befriend Naruto and keep tabs on him, was a mess. The tongue seal alone was bad enough, but the conditioning the boy had undergone to make him in to little more than a puppet is what did it for him. He would have to retire the aged advisor and make sure he couldn’t interfere anymore. That was a simple matter thanks to his son. Naruto had created a seal that would help with that. It actually was already in place. With Hiruzen and others in place, things would go smoothly.

About this time Danzo entered the office looking like he ran the place. Which in his mind, he did. 

“You have need of me Lord Hokage?” Aged and crippled shinobi asked. The bandages and the cane were all for show. He was still very capable. 

Minato put on his best poker face. “Yes, Lord Danzo I have some matters to discuss with you.” Minato made it look as though it was business as usual. But the trap was sprung and and there was little the rat could do, but wait for the end.

“And what matters would these be? I will try to advise you as best I can.” Things were always a game of tit for tat with this man. But Minato was holding all the cards.

“I understand you have taken an interest in my son and Sasuke Uchiha. You were ordered to stay away from them.” Minato let a little anger slip on the matter of his son. 

“They powerful shinobi, why should I not be interested in their training and…” He started to feel light headed.

“Is there something wrong Lord Danzo?” Minato asked out of false concern. 

“Just feeling a little under the weather is all.” But the feeling was getting worse. He needed to excuse himself or this could be bad. “If you will excuse me Lord Minato. Maybe we can pick this up later.” As he went to turn to leave, he felt himself unable to move. He looked down and his shadow was darker than normal. 

“Leaving so soon Danzo?” The voice was that of Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara clan. Shikaku seem to meld out of the shadows. 

“Root! To me!” Danzo ordered. But all he heard was two thuds hit the floor beside him. 

“Need to train them better. Sneaking up to kill them wasn’t even that hard.” Kakashi said coming up behind him. 

Inoichi used his sensory abilities to check around for anymore Root. There weren’t anymore.  
“All clear.” He reported. 

Minato nodded. “So. It just had to come to this. Couldn’t just listen, maybe I or Hiruzen knew what we were doing. Danzo, do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

Danzo looked at the Hokage and others with disdain. “Your way will lead this village to ruin! We must be strong! Shisui’s plan would have been only temporary. We would have had to eliminate them later rather than sooner. Your adopted son should have been mine to forge into a weapon of great power!” 

That was about as far as he got before Minato teleported across the room and removed Danzo’s head from his body. Kakashi had only seen that look in his sensei’s eyes. Danzo had found the right button. Tsunade was called in soon after with Rin and Jiriaya to help secure the body and make sure there was no surprises of which there was one nasty seal that thankfully didn’t go off.


	2. The Prince and the Flower. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This covers the Chunin Exams and the Konoha Crush. Not the battle itself, but the beginning part of it. I may or my not write the battle, depends on how much time I have to work on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I haven't abandon the story, just life keeping me busy.

In the Land of Rice, the Village of the Hidden Sound.

Kabuto was pretty much the right hand of the Sannin and former Leaf Ninja Orochimaru. He was walking through the underground headquarters of the hidden village. He walked past training facilities, Class rooms and dojos. The guards that were stationed throughout the hallway, all came to attention when he passed. Well the ones that could be seen that is. As he reached the door at the end, he stopped and readied himself to deliver the latest report about the invasion of the Leaf. He knocked at the door and waited to be told to enter.

“Enter.” His leaders voice heard through the door. He grabbed the handle and opened the door. Stopping in front of the desk in the center of the room. 

“Ah. Kabuto. Tell me how do things fair with our plans.” The Sannin didn’t even take his eyes off the paper in front of him. 

“So far our troops are ready. We have hit one snag though. The Hidden Sand has turned down the alliance with us.” Kabuto waited for the hammer to fall.

The sannin was upset, but not what he expected. “So the Kazekage turned us down? Did our envoy not at least try to argue the point?” 

“He did, but Lord Raza wouldn’t turn against the Leaf. It appears that Minato and his son Naruto fixed the seal on Gaara. Making it stronger, the beast also no longer has the hold on it’s jailer that it once did.” Kabuto told his master.

“I see. Well I guess that road is a bust for now.” The Sannin shuffled through some more papers. “Ah. I see that our envoy to the Hidden Rock has had better results, they are willing to help us against the Leaf.” Kabuto was surprised and the news, but then realized that if any of the Hidden Villages had an axe to grind with Konoha it would Iwa.

“I wasn’t aware you sent and envoy there. But that is good news, they should be a powerful ally.” The Sannin smiled. 

“Well it was more of a whim, that I sent the envoy. I wasn’t expecting Lord Raza to turn us down with the spoils we were offering. But they hate Minato and the Leaf as much if not more than we do. A perfect match I would say.” 

The Hidden Leaf. Training ground 7.

If one were to come across the two ninja sparing at training ground 7. They would think that neither one of them were trying very hard. It started out serious, they both wanted to train together, but it quickly dissolved into more horse play then anything. Ino had had enough of the tension between the two of them. She blocked a punch aimed at her head, grabbed his wrist and swept his legs out from under him. He landed with a “Umph!” knocking the wind out of him. She followed quickly after pinning him down and capturing his lips. Of Course once he regained his senses he returned the kiss. They broke apart when air was required.

“I hope that is a tactic that you use only with me.” Naruto said.

“Of course! Hope you don’t try that with any other girl.” She replied.He smiled.

“Of course not.” She kissed him again. He rolled them over and pinned her down. They stared into each other's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again. Needless to say they didn’t get much training done. 

As they were headed out of the training grounds, they both sensed a threat and acted. The chakra infused wind attacks came close to landing on target. Naruto knew what the attack was and more than likely who their attacker was. Naruto jumped from the tree he was hiding behind. Flipping through hand signs. “Wind Style! Sand Dust!” When he breathed out, it created a large cloud of dust that clouded vision and also had the added effect of stinging the eyes so the attack had a harder time recovering. He could hear the person he was looking for coughing and complaining. He made his move.

His foot connected with something metal, that confirmed it. “What are you doing in Konoha Mari?” 

“You blasted sensor types! Taking all the fun out of this.” She replied.

A quick Gale Palm and the dust cloud cleared, to revile Temari the daughter of the current Kazekage. Wiping the dust out of her eyes, she looked at him smiling. She then throws herself at him kissing him. Needless to say he was shocked. Also needless to say someone was not happy.

“Hey Bitch! Hands off!” Ino yelled. She pulled him out of the Temari’s arms. 

“Bitch!?” “I am the daughter of the Kazekage!” Temari yelled back.

“Which means your are not of this village, you are a guest here, and should act like it.” Ino yelled back.

“This is all well and good, but still doesn’t answer my question. Why are you here Temari?” he asked again.

“Father wanted to talk to your Dad about something.” She told him. 

Hokage Tower.

Minato, and four other clones of him were working on the paperwork for the upcoming Chunin exams. They were being held in Konoha this time around. This meant added security, arranging places for the other teams would be staying and so on. All in all it was a pain, but it needed to be done. He had just finished reading a scroll and was about to sign off on it when he heard a knock at his office door. 

“Enter.” He said as he rolled up the signed scroll. He was surprised to say the least at who walked in. 

“Raza. Baki. What brings you here? Well other then the Exams coming up.” Minato asked of the Kazekage.

“Well there is that, and some other news.” He looked back to Baki. Who shut the door. He looked around. “Is it safe to talk here?” He asked his counterpart. Minato just looked at him and pressed his hand on a small seal on his desk, a bit of chakra and a matrix went over the room and then vanished.

“Is now.” He looked at his friend. “What is so important?” 

“I was approached by an envoy a new village called the Hidden Sound. They wanted me to join them in a planned attack on the Leaf.” Raza stopped and let that sink in a bit. “They offered me land and spoils if I were to help them. The attack is to happen during the Chunin Exams.” 

The Namikaze home.  
Temari’s two brothers had come and drug her off to their Hotel room, but Ino was still fuming.

“Can you believe the nerve of that, that sand witch. Kissing you right in front of me.” Ino practically yelled as they walked into the Naruto’s house. 

Kushina was hanging up the beding to let it air. They had come in through the back yard. She looked over at them as they walked up to where she was. She looked at her son.

“What is up with her?” She asked. Naruto explained what had happened.

“So Temari found you, and she attacked you guys then kissed Naruto.” She said making sure she got it right. Raza and his kids must be in the village for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

Meanwhile Ino was still going on about it. She had walked up to one of the practice dummies and screamed out her anger and a well executed chakra enhanced punch into it. The wooden dummy made a loud crack. Naruto looked over at his girlfriend. Walking up to her.

“Feel better?” He asked taking her hand and checking it over. Her knuckles were bleeding and they needed to be cleaned up and iced before they swelled. 

“A little.” She answered him. She winced when he touched her hand. He shook his head.

“Let’s get inside and clean this up and get an ice pack for it.” 

They walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the first aid kit. She was too upset to concentrate on using the mystic palm technique to heal it herself. He started cleaning her wounds.

“It meant nothing you know.” He told her. Still looking down at his work. “I hung out with Temari while I was helping Dad with Gaara's seal. I guess she read more into it then there was.” He just considered her a friend, something more hadn’t even been on his mind. 

He finished taping up her hand. He looked into her eyes. “You know I love with you right? No one else.” She looked at the floor. He lifted her chin up so she could see his face. He leaned in and kissed her. He poured everything into it. She returned the feelings. 

After they broke the kiss. Their foreheads still touching. “I know. I just don’t want to lose you.” She told him. 

“You won’t. I promise you.” He told her. Outside his mother watched the two. She saw how Ino and Naruto looked at each other. It was the same she looked at Minato, and he, her. There was love there. About that time a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. 

“You had better be my real husband and not a clone being me a message.” Her words had the edge of warning to them. The clone let go. 

“I am glad he is finally returning her feelings. Which gives us a little problem.” The clone told her. He looked at the two young lovers. “I am guessing by Ino’s hand being bandaged up that they run in with Temari?” His wife just nodded. 

“Thought so. Cause Temari has set her sites on our son, and with part of what I heard from Raza she might be pushing for a marriage contact.” He told her and braised for the fallout.

“SHE WHAT!” Kushina screamed. Drawing attention for blocks around. 

Chunin Exams Day 1.

Minato had heeded Raza’s warning about the attack set to happen during the last part of the exams. He set up more security as quietly as he could, but he would have to wait and hope for the best. All the teams were headed for the first part. Konoha used a written test where there was no choice but to cheat to get the answers. Of course that wasn’t the actual objective, not getting caught cheating was the trick. Naruto had it covered for the most part. His team had figured out a system that would allow them to gather the information needed. Amazing the things you could do with Shadow Clones. At any rate some teams were eliminated and they moved on to the next part. The survival test.

“All right kiddies. This place here is called the forty-fourth training grounds, or as it is lovingly called the Forest of Death.” The smile on Anko’s face was like a psychotic child. Ofcourse Naruto was used to her antics, she was dating Kakashi after all. 

As he was checking over his gear and thinking of what he might run into, or what plans might work for getting them through this part of the exam. Sakura attention seem to be on something, or in this case someone else..

“Wonder what’s bothering Ino.” She said out loud. They had talked before the exams started and she seemed to be ok, even though Temari was trying to butt into their relationship cause she wanted what Ino had. He looked over at her. She did seem bothered by something.

“I’ll talk to her.” He told his teammate as he walked toward his girlfriend. 

“Hey Dope. There’s time to get your love life in order after we are done.” Sasuke yelled toward him as he walked away. There was the sound of smack then and complaint from Sasuke, more than likely what happened was Sakura had smacked said teammate upside the head for his comment.

Naruto smirked at the Teme’s pain as he walked towards Ino. She saw him and smiled, he could see she was still bothered by something.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. She bit him bottom lip, looking down at the ground.

“You know, just nervous about the test.” It was a lie and he knew it. The he gave her told her as much.

“It’s Temari isn’t it?” He asked. She shied and nodded. 

“I told you, you have nothing to worry about. I want to be with you, not her.” His hand on her check. She leaned into his touch.

“I know, but what if she pushes for the contact? What if Dad won’t, then there is the council and the fact she's the daughter of the Kazekage, and your the son of the Hokage and..” He kissed her, and she melted. 

After he broke the kiss. “You're not playing fair.” She pouted.

“And you are being silly. I am yours, you know that.” He smiled trying to reassure her. She knew it was true, but still losing him was something that might just be the end of her. They said there goodbyes and readied for the test to start.

Hokage tower.   
Inoichi let out a held breath. The night Ino came home and she was about in tears. He asked her what was wrong, and the flood gates opened. The Kazekage’s daughter had designs on Naruto. He also knew how much losing Naruto would set back everything that Ino had accomplished. He was very proud of her. So he would do anything to make sure that didn’t happen. So here he was about to do something that he had hoped he would have to worry about for at least a few more years. Besides having Naruto as a son in law wasn’t a bad idea really. 

He knocked on Minato’s office door. He heard his Hokage’s command to enter and opened the door and walked in.

“Inoichi. What can I do for you?” Minato asked. He liked that about Minato, he was always ready to listen and help in any way he could. Kushina happened to also be there.

“I have something I wish to discuss with the both of you. It is about Ino and your son.” He told both of them. They both smiled and looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3.

Forest of Death. Chunin Exams, round 2.

Everything was going well. Well up until this point. So why was he in a heap up against a tree, kind of ass over tea kettle. Well he could ask the guy that kicked him in the head sending him flying, into this less than stellar landing. Matter of fact that guy was about ten yards away from him waiting. 

“Come on Namikaze. I didn’t hit you that hard.” His opponent told him. 

“Your right. I have been hit harder by my teammate.” Naruto flips up to his feet and checks to make sure everything is in working order. “Suppose you are here to finish me off or something?”  
Keeping him talking might get him some information.

“Na. The guy I work for just wanted you and pinky out of the way. He has plans for the Uchiha.” He told him as he readied to fight.

“So that is the play.” Naruto thought to himself. 

“I suppose we had better get this started then. Wouldn’t want you to not earn your pay.” Naruto told him, pulling out his Kodachi.

“Ya. But that is nothing compared to what I will get when I present your head to the higher ups. The coin and power will be flowing then.” The Iwa nin sneered.

Naruto took his stance. “Welcome to try. But remember it's kind of hard to spend the Ryo when you're dead.” With that two clones appeared next to him. “Leaf Style! Moon Dance!” 

Naruto’s speed was a bit much for his opponent. He managed to get the two clones, The real one made it through. He batted the enemies blade away, a slash from shoulder to hip and the battle was over. He flicked blood off his balde, sheathing it.

“I know you're there Cat. You are going to have to hide your chakra better than that to get by me.” He said, as he searched his fallen foe. 

“Killing isn’t always the option you know.” The cat masked Anbu told him as she landed next to him. 

“I know. Didn’t give me much choice though.” He told her.

“Besides, these tests are to simulate war, and you heard him he was going to turn in my head to his bosses.” Cat couldn’t argue that point. 

“Better find my team. Laters.” He body flickered away 

It didn’t take him long to find Sakura. She was a small natural disaster when she fought. The female Iwa nin she was engaged with was staying one step ahead of her until she had her back to a tree. A loud “CHA!” was heard right before the sound of bones breaking and wood cracking under the presser of the blow. The landscape around them looked like a small army had battled here. He landed beside her. 

“That had to hurt.” He said as she quickly turned round to land a punch. She stopped when she saw who it was. “ I see granny's been teaching you more than med nin stuff.” He quickly searched the body for a scroll. 

“Well ya. What did you think that you and Susake were the only ones getting stronger?” She asked with that look that told him to think carefully. 

“Not at all Sakura.” He found what he was looking for. “Well, let’s find the teme and get to the tower.” They both left heading towards their teammate. 

This time they would arrive too late. They saw the head of Sasuke’s attacker retract back to its body, a smug, satisfied smile on the attacker's face. He turned to look at the newcomers. 

“Ah. I see you survived my little distractions. With you here I assume they are dead, thank you for saving me the trouble.” His hand reached up to his face and removed the false face.Naruto knew who they were dealing with. The traitor Orchimaru. 

“Sakura, grab Sasuke. We need to leave now.” Naruto was very much on edge. Sakura moved to check over then move their fallen teammate. 

“Tell your father that I would be most disappointed if the exams stopped. I look forward to seeing more of young Sasuke’s abilities. Run along little mice, we will play later.” With that he was gone. 

At the Tower.

Kakashi, Anko, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya Listened to Naruto’s and Sakura’s report on what had happened. Kushina was checking over her son. Minato was deep in thought, Tsunade and Jiraiya were tending to Sasuke, and checking the curse mark he had been given. Anko was fit to be tried. 

“Stupid Uchiha! Why would genin think they can take on a Sannin!” She fumed some more. “If he survives that thing he will have to be watched.” 

“We could place a restriction seal on it to keep it in check. I am sure between Me, Naruto, Minato and Kushina it shouldn’t be a problem.” Jiraiya said.  
“Ya, but we don’t have that kind of time. We could do a stop gap until we have more time, but it would have to work off his own will to keep it in check. He is a prideful bastard, if he slips even once it could be bad.” Naruto told his Godfather. 

“We would have to hope it holds until we have the time to make a proper seal for it.” He added.

“Ok, Naruto and Kakashi will work on the restricting seal, Anko needs to check with Anbu to make sure things continue smoothly.” Minato ordered. “Tsunade, take Sakura and make sure any of the teams that come in are at least not in critical condition. We need to keep things as normal as possible. We know he is here, but he may not know how much we know about his plans.” He dismissed them to their assigned duties, he left to check on something with Jiraiya. 

Kushina looked at her son. “I heard from Cat what happened out there. You ok?” He sighed.

“Didn’t have a choice. He was planning to make a trophy out for fame and glory. I take no pleasure in it.” He told her, redding the seal to keep his teammate curse seal in check. 

“I know. You still need time to process what happened.” She added. 

He let out a breath. “I will, but I need to get this seal ready before he wakes up. It will be easier to place if he isn’t fighting me.” Naruto continued making the restriction seal to be placed on his teammate.

As he was working on that, Team Ten had made it to the tower and had just gained interray. Ino went off to find out if Naruto and his team had made it yet. She also ran into Tayuya, who had been looking for her father. 

“Little worried there, blondie.” Tayuya asked as they walked through the hallways looking for the only two males in the Namikaze family. 

“Ya. I know he can handle himself and he has his team with him. I just, you know.” And Tayuya did. She worried about her little brother as well.

Ino looked behind her. There was a boy about her age walking quietly behind them. “So who is this?” She motioned with her head to the boy behind them. 

“Oh. This is Haku. Picked him up on the last mission my team was on.” Tayuya and her team had been sent to escort a bridge builder back home. The mission had gone a bit sideways when the client had lied about what was going on. Of Course her team made it through with only minor injuries. Her sensei thought it best to take Haku to the Hokage as soon as they got back, and sense Tayuya was his daughter and near Jonin level she could handle taking him there. About that time Ino spotted Naruto coming out of a room just ahead. Needless to say she took off on a dead run for him.

Naruto had exited the room, where he had just put a restriction seal on his teammate’s curse seal. It had been draining to say the least. The next thing he knows he is almost bowled over by a blond missile. A pair of lips crashed into his. He was wide eyed for a moment until he released who it was, then he returned the feelings he was getting. 

“Oh god you two get a room.” Tayuya said to the two. The response she got back from Ino made her laugh. 

“Na blondie. My little brother might not like it if I steal his girlfriend.” She responded back.

About that time, Minato came walking up with Inoichi. “Ino if you could tear yourself away from my son, I need to ask him something.” Inoichi was not really all that shocked at the display.

Ino climbed off her boyfriend, and stood next to him. Minato just shook his head. A grin on his face. 

“I can assume, sense you are out here that the seal is in place?” He asked his son.

“Ya. It was tiring, but it is in place.” He answered. 

Minato nodded, and then turned to his daughter. “Now for our new friend here.” 

Haku seemed a little nervous, but Tayuya looked back at him, smiling. She nodded, telling him that everything would be fine. 

Everything up to the final round went fine. The attack happened as the enemy planned, but Konoha and Suna were ready. The damage was contained to the parts closer to the gates and the stadium itself. 

Orochimaru had barely made it out with his skin intact. Most of the Iwa and Oto forces had been wiped out. Iwa lost its Jinchuriki. Han of the steam armor was defeated by Naruto and Gaara, Jiraiya had managed to contain and prevent him from releasing the tailed beast he contained. 

The only thing that was a win for the enemy was Sasuke turning on his village. He left with the remaining Oto forces to gain the power he wanted. Naruto, with the help of a few others of his class, had tried to stop him, but Sasuke had backed up from the Sound Four. They left Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Choji hospitalized while Shikamaru was left with minor injuries. Needless to say Tsunade and Shizune had their hands full. 

That leads to now. Minato, Kushina, Tayuya and Ino all wait for the sixteen year old redhead to wake. He had been brought in by Minato’s old team. Obito was beyond pissed at how his cousin had left his teammate and adopted nephew. Kakashi was beating himself up over what had happened. The wound on Naruto was caused by a chidori. Kakashi had taught it to Sasuke thinking that he could turn the Uchiha away from the destructive path he was following. Rin was pissed, but far too tried to do anything about it. She had spent most of her chakra keeping Naruto alive until they could get him to Tsunade. 

Minato’s arm was still broken from his fight with Orochimaru and the poison he had used against him was still affecting him a little. The two elders had been by to give their opinions on what they referred to as Naruto’s failure to bring the last loyal Uchiha back to the village and that Naruto should have been turned over to Danzo’s training. Needless to say they both left in a hurry when the Hokage had threatened them, and told them no one would find what was left of them when his wife, daughter and him were finished with them. 

Sakura had come by. She was nervous around Ino and the Namikazes. Ino had been there when Sakura had all but begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back. Ino never understood how Sakura could be so blind to what he was, dangerous and unstable. 

Sakura looked at Ino. She could tell she was scared and worried.   
“I am sorry Ino. I didn't think things would turn out like this.” 

Ino still had injuries from her battle with Temari and the Iwa and Oto attack. She had a limp from the invasion. 

“How did you think things were going to turn out, Sakura? Sasuke has always been about to snap. All he has ever wanted was power.” Ino glances back at the room that her now fiance was recovering in. They had moved out into the hallway. 

Sakura was starting to wring her hands. Ino knew it was a nerves tick she has from when she was younger. 

“Look, Sakura. I know you feel guilty about what happened between Naruto and Sasuke. But there are lots of other things to worry about now. Two people that are important to me are in here recovering from their last mission. Half the village is being rebuilt, and the hospital has more patients then ever. You are better at the medical stuff then I am, and I am sure Lady Tsunade and Shizune could use all the help they could get. I am also pretty sure Naruto would like it if you helped them out.” She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. 

Sakura nodded. “Thank you Ino.” With that Sakura left to see were she could help.


End file.
